This type of apparatus, which works by suction under vacuum, is intended to be used as a rough filtration of the blood, before said blood is introduced in a blood washing apparatus and eventually reinfused into the same patient (auto-transfusion).
Such apparatuses are already known, for example from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,888, in which a blood collecting bag is clamped along its peripheral edges between the two parts of a rigid shell. However, such apparatuses have been shown to be practically unusable for collecting post-operative blood, since the tightness of the system is in sufficient once the vacuum line is disconnected. Other types of apparatuses exist, which present drawbacks, either because of the complexity of their use or of their manufacture, or due to a too high cost, or still because they are simply inefficient.
The purpose of the present invention thus consists in providing an apparatus for the collection and the sterile filtration of per- and post-operative blood, which overcomes the drawbacks of the known apparatuses, and which is therefore easy to manufacture and to use, but nevertheless efficient, and particularly whose disposable part is inexpensive.